This invention relates generally to a portable floor having surface lighting embedded therein, and specifically to a temporary, hard-surfaced illuminated floor made up from an array of panels having mechanical coupling members along all sides and electrical connectors end-to-end at preselected locations mounted with certain coupling members so that when the panels are mechanically assembled as a floor, an electrical network joining the illuminating elements is simultaneously accomplished.
Portable flooring has been used to provide a substantially flat, smooth, hard surface temporarily for dancing or various other activities. Such a floor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,919 which includes a plurality of rigid panels joined together by mechanical coupling members that releasably lock the panels together.
Illuminated permanent flooring is known. In a permanent installation, the electrical network can be effectively integrated into the floor during construction to insure safe and hazard-free operation of the illuminated elements that can meet rigid electrical code requirements.
To safely illuminate a portable floor, such as the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,919, presents several problems. A safe but temporary electrical network to provide electrical power to all lighting elements is essential. The floor must be able to be quickly assembled or disassembled, by unskilled personnel, while withstanding weight and vibration when in use, without disruption of the mechanical couplings or the electrical network connections. The wiring must not interfere with the utility of the floor, nor must it require special electrical outlets for installation, except utilization of a low voltage source.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated in the illumination of a portable floor or any type of portable, joined panel array by providing an integrated mechanical coupling and electrical network that can be safely employed, and quickly assembled by unskilled personnel.